


Wilting Lilies

by Ambivalent_Amber



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Thriller, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalent_Amber/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber
Summary: A young college student goes out for a would be night of fun turned horror when she awakes in Bill's clutches. Stuck at his mercy her spirit is worn down. Bill tries to keep her a secret, dodging suspicious neighbors and police while the rest of Arlen searches for the young woman. Will she escape or will he break her?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident. I don't own King of The Hill. No profit is gained from writing these stories.
> 
> Stories by this author may briefly mention or describe in detail mature topics and triggers such as:
> 
> Crime, use of weapons, violent scenes
> 
> kidnap
> 
> Use of drugs and/or alcohol
> 
> Death, blood and some gore
> 
> Violence and abuse-both physical and verbal. Non-consensual sex.
> 
> Foul language
> 
> Mental illness, suicide, emotional trauma
> 
> Abortion and forced abortion
> 
> Stories by this author are not intended to offend, encourage violence, or eroticize rape. However, sensitive readers should not continue.

Lilly sighed as she considered what she was going to do tonight. After a week of being shut in preparing for finals she was in desperate need of a night out; and maybe some socialization. After some deliberation, she settled on one of the few places to do anything around here. The bar. The exhausted student threw on one of her black, sweetheart dresses with black Vans, some mascara and vanilla lip gloss and she was ready to go.

The cool evening air was refreshing as she made her way down the street. It would be a long walk, but its not much of a choice when you don't have a car. The sunset was a molten gold backdrop for the small town. The birds were bedding down for the night as the crickets began chirping. It was nice to enjoy a walk alone without worrying about studying or assignments. She began to hum a made-up tune softly. For once she wasn't staring at a computer screen from the moment she woke until she dozed off at the desk. College was exhausting to say the least. It would have helped if she tried in high school, now she had to make up for it with community college, thankfully that could be done online.

Before long she arrived at the bar. The young woman tentatively went through the heavy wooden doors; Country music assaulted her ears instantly. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea', she thought with a frown. "I didn't walk all this way to just leave." The few people present were scattered about, talking, laughing, and smoking. Lilly sat down at a corner table and rested her head in her hands for a few minutes trying to figure out what she wanted. She woke with a start and looked around. Only one other person was there save for the bartender. Lilly approached the balding man who was now getting up for another drink.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the time?" She asked sheepishly.

"It's 10:09 darlin'." The man said in a friendly manner.

"Thank you." She said as rubbed her arm, embarrassed.

"It's not a problem sweetie. My name is Bill." He introduced himself with a large grin.

"Uh...Lilly..." She said awkwardly.

"That's a pretty name," Bill whispered quietly to himself before suddenly saying to her "I'll order us some drinks." Before Lilly could reject his offer, the man had ordered a beer and something she didn't catch. Sighing, Lilly decided one drink wouldn't hurt, after all she came here to socialize. He came back with a mug of beer and a colorful drink of some sort. She stared at the glass in front of her with uncertainty.

He watched her intently as she hesitantly took a small sip, staring at the way she smacked her shiny lips as she tried to make out what kind of drink it was, she brushed aside her wavy chocolate brown hair. He sneaked a glance at her ample bosom while she took another, more confident, sip.

Lilly wanted to ask what the name of the drink was, but felt too awkward. It felt like a crime that she had to wait until a couple months ago to try this heaven in a glass, but was expected to drive a metal deathtrap at 16. This was her second time having any alcohol and she was loving it. They sat in silence and enjoyed their respective drinks. Lilly felt more relaxed after finishing hers. They talked generic small talk like the weather, work, and the news.

"Thank you for the drink, but it's getting late and I should get going." Lilly said politely as she got up from her seat.

Bill nodded as he folded his arms and sighed. "Goodnight then." He said in barely veiled disappointment. She waved awkwardly before turning and leaving. "They always leave", he whispered bitterly as he watched Lilly slip out the door. Lilly wasn't looking forward to her trek home, but was glad she wore comfortable shoes. Suddenly Bill appeared in front of her with wild eyes looking over her. Lilly gasped, too shocked too understand what was going on.

"Are you okay?" She asked in panic.

"They always leave." He muttered, it was hard to hear over her thumping heart.

"W-what?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"Why did you leave?!" Bill growled.

Taken aback Lilly barely managed to stammer out a response, "S-sorry, I have school work to d-do."

He took a swing at her which she barely dodged. She took off down the sidewalk towards her apartment. The wind was knocked out of her as she was tackled to the pavement. Her world went black.

Lilly awoke hours later, the first thing that got her attention was her aching body. She tried to focus her blurry vision to make out the unfamiliar surroundings. She attempted to get up and to her horror realized she was tied to a bed post. Her breath quickened as she tried to wrench herself free, but tired quickly from the effort. Doing her best to stay level headed, Lilly fought the urge to scream and thought it would be best to play "possum". She didn't have to wait too long as Bill walked in the room with something in his hands. Too curious to go along with her previous plan she opened her eyes and watched him move about on the other side of the room.

Bill startled the poor woman when he knelt beside her, brandishing a pair of scissors. Holding back tears, she scooted as far back as her bonds would let her. He rolled his eyes at her reaction, typical. He wondered what made him so unlovable to women? With a scowl, he cut up the middle of her dress, then made quick work of her sleeves, leaving her sitting in her undergarments. That was her favorite dress too!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped in his face. A sharp stinging pain blossomed on her face as she reeled back trying to process what just happened.

"Feisty, I like that." He said with a sinister grin plastered on his face.

Chills went down Lilly's spine. She wasn't sure what to do. Things like this only happened on the news or in the movies, not to her. Tears leaked down her face as she thought about all the crime shows her mother used to watch and how this seemed like something straight out of one. This was real.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice cracked as she clenched her fists anxiously.

"You." He whispered seductively in her ear, making her shudder in terror.

"What do y-you mean?" She stuttered as she tried to find a way out of her restraints. 'Just keep him talking,' she thought to herself.

"Your body, mind and soul." He whispered into the crook of her neck as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"You can't just keep me here." She tried to reason as she shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not like you can do anything about it sweetheart, you're mine now." He said huskily as he lazily picked at her left bra strap. Lilly whimpered and pulled her knees up to her chest. After a few moments of silence, he cut off her under garments, leaving her sitting on cloth scraps. Tears flooded her vision as she trembled in terror. Bill closely examined her hair. He grabbed one of Lenore's old brushes out of the closet and returned to Lilly's side. He brushed it very carefully, gently working out knots. She sat there perplexed. Why would he be brushing her hair? He pulled a section of her hair up and snipped off five inches of it. He continued, ignoring the girl's noises of protest. Once finished he inspected his work, turning her head this way and that, a grin of satisfaction spread on his lips. Lilly stared at pile of hair surrounding her wide eyed.

"Much better now, didn't you know that your hair needs to be trimmed every six weeks?" He said as he stroked her now silky-smooth strands. "Now that those pesky split ends are gone it's much softer." He continued as he buried his face in her scalp and sniffed. Lilly tensed from the contact.

He begrudgingly got up and swept the hair into a dustpan. She tried to pull out of the well tied ropes when he left the room. Frantically yanking unsuccessfully, her heart sank when she saw a knife in his hand. He knelt back down beside her and waved it around in her face. "P-please!" She begged as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shhh my love." He put a finger up to her lips and tapped the knife over her heart. A wicked grin splayed across his features as he sliced into her skin. Stinging pain put her over the edge as she screeched in agony. Bill stuffed a hair covered piece of cloth in her mouth and used another piece to gag her. She tried to suppress her gag reflex, which dulled the pain momentarily. He made more cuts in her skin. After a few minutes, he put a mirror in front of her. She jumped at all the blood. He dabbed some of it away with part of the shirt he was wearing. It wasn't a bunch of random cuts...it was an infinity sign with his first initial and hers above it. Lilly stared in horror and fainted.

Bill sighed as that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Of course, she didn't appreciate the care he took in his handiwork. He fetched a first-aid kit off the nightstand and got to work cleaning the wound he made, having reservations about bandaging it. Bill carefully taped a piece of gauze to her chest, staunching the bleeding. He caressed her cheek, leaving bloody smears on her ivory skin.

Lilly stirred awake, uncomfortably aware of the warm bare skin pressed to hers. She winced from the stinging pain on her chest. Pulling against her bonds again proved futile. A huff of frustration escaped her lips, waking Bill. He groaned and smacked his lips, nuzzling the side of her head, sniffing her hair.

"You won't ever leave me. I'll never be alone again." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head, "If this is how you pick up women no wonder you're single. I have to get home to fucking study and finish my English assignment; I don't have time for your I'm lonely bullshit." She snapped, glaring daggers at him.

He stared at her in shock at her outburst. "I-I-I…you're mine." He growled, cupping her cheek roughly, bringing them nose to nose. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." He snarled before smashing his lips to hers. She spluttered and tried to headbutt him. "I don't have time for this! LET. ME. GO." Lilly screeched angrily as she thrashed around.

"We have all the time in the world. You'll find me quite lovable if you just give me a chance." He said softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"No." She said sharply.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Bill sighed, steeling himself.

"I'd say the hard way, but I don't think you're capable of getting a hard on gramps." Lilly snarled.

"The hard way it is then." He snapped, pinching her cheek.

"C'mon man, just let me go. I didn't do anything to you. I'll pay you back for the drink if that's what this is about." She pleaded.

"Oh, it's not about the drink. You've stolen my heart." He said with an edge in his voice, tenderly caressing her wound.

"You're kidding..." She hissed trailing off. Her assignments were never later so if none of them get turned in maybe someone will notice something is wrong. Now all she had to do is survive.

"You're all mine." He said with a predatory grin, feeling her up. Lilly gave him a disgusted look. "Soon those eyes will be filled with love instead of whatever that is."

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word." Lilly snapped, looking at him with wild eyes.

"Really? Let me show you then." He said lustfully as he grabbed a handful of her breast. Lilly tried to headbutt him again. Her eyes finally focused she got a good look at their surroundings and realized she was in a bedroom. That means there were people.

"HELP! FIRE! FIRE!" She screamed as loud as she could. Bill clamped his hand over her mouth and gave her a strange look.

"The only fire here is my burning desire." He growled lustfully, massaging her breast.

"Ew." She hissed.

"That's no way to treat me." He said, hurt. Lilly rolled her eyes. If she ever got out of this alive, she was switching majors and becoming a hermit.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked after few moments of silence.

Lilly thought about lying, unsure of what that had to do with anything. "Why?" She asked defiantly.

Bill rolled his eyes and spread her legs roughly, Lilly stared at him in mute horror. She shuddered when he touched her intimates. "You are." He said with a devilish grin. Lilly balled her fists and struggled against the restraints. Desperately trying to put some sort of distance between them. "Such a pretty flower." He whispered, trailing wet sloppy kisses up her inner thigh. The reality of the situation sobered her up. Lilly sprung into action, violently thrashing around, kneeing Bill in the chest. He slapped her hard, she reeled from the blow, grimacing from the coppery taste in her mouth. She shrieked as she wrenched one of her bloodied hands free. Bill caught her hand and quickly pinned her. Lilly bit his flabby side, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. He roared in pain and awkwardly swung at her back, his fist landing on her ribs. She screeched,still holding on, blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth.

"You little bitch!" He shouted, pulling her hair. She screamed, releasing him, spitting out the liquid crimson. He laid on top of her and cuffed her to the headboard, snugging them down tightly. Lilly tried to wrench her wrists free only to bruise them. Bill craned his neck to see the damage. It was a deep bite, he would have to disinfect and stitch it. He gave her a withering glare before wordlessly grabbing the first-aid kit. Bill hissed in pain from the peroxide he dabbed on his side. Lilly stared at the orange bubbles on his wound, wishing she could have done more damage. He held gauze to his side to staunch the bleeding. "Why would you do something like that?!" Bill demanded with ragged breaths.

Lilly glared at him, "Hypocrite." She snarled.

He got to work stitching himself up, grunting in pain. "You're going to regret that." He hissed.

"Not as much as going to that shitty bar." Lilly said acidly.

Bill finished bandaging himself quickly. He scowled at Lilly and punched her side. She wheezed and curled up as much as her bonds would allow.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" He snarled, looming over her.

"Fuck you!" Lilly shouted, glaring daggers.

Bill clenched his jaw, the veins on his forehead popping out a little. Lilly visibly recoiled. "Get used to this face, it's the only one you're going to see for a long time." He snarled, pressing a piece of cloth to her mouth and nose, her eyes widened in surprise. She fell unconscious before she could put up a fight. Bill laid next to her limp body and sighed. He would have to break this one's spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of running water startled Lilly awake. She looked around bleary eyed, confused that she was wet. Bill smiled warmly at her as he carefully poured water over her back. Lilly groaned, last night wasn't a nightmare she mused glumly. Her aching wrists were cuffed to a bar in the tub.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he scrubbed her back.

"As well as any chemically induced sleep." Lilly snapped, eyeing the flimsy looking bar. "And you?"

"I did actually." He said, surprised that she even asked.

"Hey, could you get me a glass of juice or something?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Y-yeah, be right back." He stuttered and scampered off to the kitchen.

"Now's my chance." Lilly muttered. She took a deep breath and yanked on the bar, it gave a little. She yanked with all her might, breaking it off the wall, hitting her back on the tub. Lilly winced, pulling herself together. She scrambled out of the tub like a bat out of hell and ran straight for the front door. Just as she was about to reach it she was sent flying forward and crashed into the door, crumpling to the floor.

Bill picked up the limp, soaking wet woman and carried her back to the bedroom, throwing her down on the bed. Lilly groaned and turned her throbbing head weakly. He roughly cuffed her hands behind her back. "C'mon man." She whined, rolling on to her side.

"Why did you run?" He demanded, kneeling next to her.

"It's kinda obvious…" She said, wincing as she struggled to sit up.

"I went to get you some juice and you ran for the door." He growled, mere inches from her face.

"You chained me to a bathtub, kidnapped me and did god-knows-what while I was unconscious! Of course I fucking ran, you're probably some physco murderer!" Lilly shouted, rattling her cuffs.

Bill stared at her for a moment, offended. "Murderer?! I'm not going to hurt you! You lied just to get away from me! You couldn't stand talking to me so you made up some lame excuse and left!"

"We sat and talked for a half an hour! It was getting late and I had to walk home. Now my English assignment is late! Do you know how much I worked my ass off to afford college?!" She shouted, yanking angrily at her bonds.

He gave her a withering glare. "You couldn't have stayed a little longer? I would have driven you home or something…"

"You would have driven me home? Well here I am, chained naked in your bed, not at home finishing my now late homework!" She snapped, wriggling around.

"Your late homework is the least of your worries." He growled into her ear, crawling on top of her.

"You're right, I'm probably going to suffocate from your B.O." She said with a scowl.

Bill glare daggers at her, "Your lover's scent is supposed to be intoxicating."

"If I had a lover, he would bathe daily." She said venomously.

Bill gave her a look. "It warms my heart to hear you call me your lover."

"Jesus gramps turn up your hearing aids, I said IF, if I had a lover, which implies I do not!" Lilly shouted in annoyance.

He slapped her across the cheek. "I'm not old! What is wrong with you? Have some respect for your man!"

"I should have checked the local news for an escaped dementia patient before going out last night." She hissed, reeling from the blow.

"Fate led you to me. We're meant to be together. Stop being such a little bitch!" He snarled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Fate and destiny aren't real." Lilly said through clenched jaws.

"We're made for each other, Lilly; you're going to fit me like a glove." He whispered in her ear.

"Calm down, Hannibal." She said, hiding the tremor in her voice.

"I'm going to make love to you." He whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She swallowed thickly, "Can you even get it up? How much Viagra do you need?" She snarled, helpless for the moment.

He rolled his eyes and nipped her neck, eliciting a surprised gasp out of her. Bill poked her entrance with his manhood. "You were saying, Lilly." He said breathlessly.

"I'm more of a vanilla kind of girl, so could you please take these cuffs off?" Lilly asked biting her lip.

Bill considered it for a moment before rolling off her and begrudgingly uncuffed her. Lilly barely had time to sit up when she was flat on her back with him positioned between her legs.

"Feel better?" He asked huskily.

"I feel like I was kissed by a freight train." She said, recovering.

Bill gave her a funny look before kissing her lips. She sputtered and smacked him on the side of the head. He stared at her in shock for a moment before he was pelted with a volley of blows to his head and chest. Bill blindly punched at her, landing a hit in her gut. She dry heaved pulled her knees to her chest. He reaches over her to grab the handcuffs when she dug her heel into his groin. Bill groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her, pinning her beneath him. Lilly pinched a fat roll as hard as she could, eliciting a pained cry from him. She freed a hand and punched his bandaged wound. Bill managed to pin her free hand, she bit at his forearm. He slapped her silly, buying enough time to cuff the disorientated woman. He rolled onto his side, panting and cupping his aching groin.

Lilly sprang into action after a moment of stillness and presses the chain between cuffs down onto his exposed throat. He takes a strangled breath and throws Lilly off him. She landed with a thud on the floor. Bill quickly picks her up and slams her down, knocking the breath out of her. He throws her onto the bed and climbs on top of the crying woman, taking in her crumpled form.

"You little bitch! You're not leaving me! You're mine!" Bill shouted, his nostrils flared. Lilly stared up at with defiant eyes, an expression of pain betraying her. He pinched her nipple and twisted it roughly. She screeched in pain, thrashing under him. Bill bit her neck until he tasted blood, holding his hand tightly over her mouth to muffle her shrieks. "Shhh…shhh, my little love doll." He growled in her ear. Lilly didn't bother to quiet down, sobs racked her body, her neck ached.

"I'm eager to see you in throes of passion as I deflower you." He whispered lustfully into her hair. She wanted to say something witty, but the pain was distracting her. "Move and I'll put a bullet in your pretty little head." He snarled coldly. She nodded stiffly, unsure if he was bluffing. Bill quickly re-cuffed her to the headboard, pleased she was obedient. "Our love-making will have to wait since you had to kick my balls. Don't ever do that again." He warned.

"No guarantees, asshole." Lilly croaked, glad she kicked him good.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly groaned and looked around in a daze. Had he chloroformed her again? She sat up slowly, noticing she wasn't chained to the headboard. No sign of Bill…maybe he had gone somewhere and forgot to tie her up? Lilly quietly stood and frantically looked around for something that could be used as a weapon. Nothing really jumped out at her except for a heavy ash tray laying by a small pile of stuff near the closet. She carefully picked it up and tip toed out of the room, nearly slipping on a pair of pants on the floor, causing her heart to leap into her throat.

"Lilly?" Bill called out.

She clenched her jaw and hid in the bathroom, he walked passed her obliviously. Lilly held her breath and tried to sneak behind him, stubbing her toe, alerting him of her position. He turned quickly and grabbed her arm. She swung the ash tray at his head with all her might, he blocked and the ash tray hit his forearm with a hard thud. He grunted and fell atop her. "Dammit woman!" He snarled as he pinned Lilly's flailing limbs. Lilly bit at his wrists angrily, helpless in her current position. She gave up and screamed as loud as she physically could. He headbutted her, turning her screams into quiet whimpers. Bill glared at the disorientated woman beneath him. Lilly got her bearings and yanked her arm free, she dug it into his eye. He let out a pained cry and peeled her fingers out of his watering eye. A sickening snap filled the momentary silence, followed by a strangled cry. Lilly stared at her trembling broken finger, her vision blurring. Bill slapped her silly, her ears rang.

He roughly grabbed her hand and set her finger. Lilly writhed under him, sobbing. Bill picked up the squirming woman and threw her onto the bed where he quickly cuffed and gagged her. He left the room momentarily, returning with popsicle sticks and tape. Lilly watched him put the makeshift splint on her finger. She clenched her jaw shut when he tried to give her a pill. "Just take it, it'll make you feel better!" He snapped irritably. Bill sighed in frustration and pinched her nipped hard, making her cry out involuntarily, and quickly shoving the pill in her mouth, holding her jaw shut. Lilly thrashed around, trying to yank her head free, unsuccessful, she accidently swallowed the pill. Bill let go after a few moments passed. He sat back on her thighs tiredly and stared at her.

"FUCK YOU!" Lilly screeched, she spat on him. He wiped his face and slapped her. "Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Why did you try to leave?" He asked, shaking in rage.

"I don't want to play in whatever sick fantasy this is!" She snarled, her restrained holding her back.

"Sick fantasy? This is no fantasy, you're mine baby girl." He growled.

"Really? I don't see your name on me!" She spat. He tapped her chest where his and hers initials were carved, a smirk on his face.

"Let's make love, not war." He said softly as he caressed her stinging cheek.

"You broke my goddamn finger!" Lilly shrieked.

"I'll break your other ones if you try something like that again." He snarled, bending one of her unbroken fingers. Bill rolled off her suddenly to grab a bottle of lube of the dresser. Lilly kicked at him frantically, landing a blow to his thigh. He caught her ankle, struggling with both hands to keep ahold of it, leaving the rest of him open. She slammed her heel down on his groin. He let out a pained cry and went down. Lilly yanked with all her might at her restraints, hearing the wooden headboard creak with each pull. She ignored the metal biting into her bloodied wrists, breaking free a minute later. Bill stood, hunched over. He sucker punched the tired woman, knocking her out momentarily, using that time to quickly re-cuff her hands behind her back. She stirred awake and look around with stars in her eyes. Bill put a cloth with chloroform to her face, putting her back out. He pulled a gun out of the nightstand and pointed it at her with shaking hands, he put the barrel to his own head and grit his teeth. He shook his head and dropped the gun onto the bed. Bill peeled off his boxers and slid between Lilly's legs. He lubed himself well and glided into the unconscious woman with ease. He trusted hard until he climaxed quickly. He rolled off her and held her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She was his, he wouldn't let her leave or anyone take what was his, even if he had to take more drastic measures.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly groaned as she cracked open her eyes and smacked her chapped lips. Her body cried out in pain. Where was she? She squinted in the dark, following a ray of light to a boarded window. That's different she mused. A quick scan of the room revealed she wasn't alone. Her finger ached. She rolled to her side and sat up careful to not alert Bill. It was too late, she tensed when he shifted, afraid of getting battered further. This definitely wasn't her idea of a fun sleepover.

Taking the plunge, she not so gracefully slid to her feet. Bill looked at her, his eyes still bleary from sleep. She stared at him like a kid with it's hand caught in the cookie jar. "Morning." She squeaked, inching closer to the door. He narrowed his eyes as he sprang out of bed.

"Relax dude, I was just going to go to the bathroom." She said with thinly veiled fear, mentally screaming and cursing. He grabbed her by the arm and led her to a dirty bathroom. "It's a bit difficult to pee while still handcuffed, ya know." She said and laughed nervously. "You'll get used to it." He said tiredly. "At least turn around, my bladder is shy." She said with a nervous smile, wanting nothing more than to bash his head in. He stayed put but did avert his gaze momentarily. Lilly did her business quickly. "Are you done?" He asked. "Uh…yes." She said awkwardly. He pushed her forward and proceeded to wipe her. "This is moving a bit fast don't you think?" Lilly said, humiliated. He grunted in response and pulled her to her feet.

"How long have you kept me here?" She asked, trying not to lose her footing as he dragged her back to the bedroom. He ignored her as he roughly maneuvered her onto the bed. Lilly cried out in pain, earning a sharp slap to the cheek. She glared daggers at him. "What the hell was that for?!" She demanded. He gave her a hard stare, "You screamed." He snapped. "You almost dislocated my goddamn shoulder and I didn't fucking scream." Lilly hissed, straining her eyes in the dark room.

Bill huffed, held her down and tethered her to the bed-frame. She briefly wondered if he was on some sort of drugs with how strong he seemed to be. Thinking back to the night she was kidnapped, he did seem to be crazed after somehow catching up to her. His words about her leaving him echoed in her head. She just wanted to walk home and catch up with homework after finishing her drink that night. What an asshole, she thought angrily.

"What do you want?" She asked sourly, scowling. "You." He said, sitting next to her. She rolled her eyes. "I really don't have time for this! I have homework and assignments that are way past due now! You have caused me to miss classes and god my GPA is going to drop because of all this!" Lilly snarled, seething as she strained futilely against her restraints. He stared at her in annoyance. "You don't have to worry about college anymore, sweetheart." He said, stroking her rough hair. "I worked my ass off saving for school, don't give me that shit! And if I…" Lilly trailed off, a sliver of hope calming her slightly, someone would look for her since she just disappeared.

Bill stared at her for moment, trying to piece together what she meant when she stopped mid-sentence. "And if you what?" He asked, anxiously. "Don't worry about it." She said, glad to be causing him some discomfort. He gripped both shoulders, getting in her face, "What were you going to say." He demanded. "You need a tic tac." She snapped. He growled and squeezed her shoulders so tightly she was sure they were going to bruise. Lilly winced and whimpered. "Okay okay! I was going to say I'll fail my classes!" She lied, relieved when he let up, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"You'll forget about your silly classes soon." Bill said as he caressed the tops of her shoulders. Lilly's heart leapt into her throat. Was that a threat? Did that mean he was going to kill her? "What do you mean?" She managed to say, her confident façade slipping. "You're not like the others, Lilly. You're not going to leave me like those other sluts did." He said through clenched teeth. The hairs raised on the back of her neck. "I'd be crazy to leave a catch like you, Bill." She said nervously, hoping he missed the sarcasm. He gave her a look of surprise and kissed her temple. Lilly wondered if that was a good sign. "Those other bitches didn't know what they had." She said, hoping he didn't hear the slight tremor in her voice, milking it all she could.

Bill calmed down and sat beside her, placing a large burning hand on the top of her thigh. A curious look on his face. She tried to steady her breath and ignore the mind-numbing fear. "Don't be afraid." He said in a soothing tone. Lilly stopped herself from scoffing. A plan formulating in her head. Maybe playing into his sick fantasy would buy her some time? She didn't have much of a choice it seemed, fighting back was off the table for now. She reluctantly leaned against him, hating every second of it.

He pressed his lips to hers, catching her by surprise. She twitched and forced herself to kiss back, utterly repulsed. Bill savored the sensation of their kiss, surprised it wasn't like kissing a dead fish, like the others that refused to return his affection. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. Lilly screamed internally for the contact to cease all while clumsily mirror his movements. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks, he really needed a goddamn breath mint. She pulled away and swallowed the rising bile in her throat. A smile splayed across his face, sending chills down her spine. Help would come too late she feared.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly shivered under his hungry stare. The days crept by, slowly killing what little hope she had. Surely someone would have noticed by now that this was unusual for her punctual nature? Something deep inside was telling her she wouldn't get out of this alive. A lump formed in her throat. "Are you a vampire or something?" She asked half-jokingly. "What?" He asked, furrowing his brow. "Why is it always so dark? I need my vitamin D." She said, wanting to face palm for saying something like that. That last remark certainly wouldn't lead to bad things, she bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. "I've got your vitamin D right here, baby girl." He said huskily as he trailed his fingers along the top of her foot. She huffed, she played herself there. "You and I both know that's not what I meant. Besides, you probably couldn't even get it up anyway, even with all that Viagra." She sneered.

His face twisted in anger as he ripped his boxers off. "Does this look soft to you?" She swallowed thickly. "Careful, wouldn't want you having a heart attack." She spat acidly. He straddled her hips, sickeningly close. "H-Hey what did you do with my vans? I was borrowing those from a friend and she will reign down hellfire if they are messed up." Lilly said, trying to distract him. "Don't worry about it, she ain't getting them back." He said as he held her jaw. "So, you are going to kill me then." She said morosely. "You're not leaving me like those other sluts." He growled as kissed her cheek. "Did you kill them too?" She asked, trying to keep her breath steady. He grunted as he repositioned himself.

"Well?" She demanded, raising up a little. He gave her a look and refused to answer. "Oh, god." She cried, her head falling back onto the bed. "Why? I didn't do anything to you!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Bill's look of warning was enough to quiet her cries to soft whimpers. "What do you want from me?" She cried. "You." He said before shoving his tongue down her throat. She gagged and squirmed beneath him. Lilly tried to bite his tongue. He pulled back and licked his lips lustfully. "It wouldn't kill you to brush your goddamn teeth once in a while." She spat. He backhanded her, "What is wrong with you? You don't say something like that to your lover after you kiss."

"Can't you just rape me and then let me go? I've got shit to do." She snapped crossly. "Don't call it that…and you're not going anywhere." He said, feeling a little sick. "Don't call it what it is…gotcha." She rolled her eyes and sniffled. "Don't be that way, sweetheart. We had great chemistry at the bar." He said as he traced his fingers on her lips. She bit at him. Bill pulled his hand away with a sigh. "It was small talk. Nothing more." She said in frustration. "I'm a very busy woman, I need to get back home. Let me go and get a sex doll or something." Lilly snapped as she struggled to free herself.

"You're that something, my little love doll." Bill said huskily. "Just chloroform me, I don't want to be awake for this." She croaked in disgust. He clenched his jaw and punched the headboard. Lilly jumped, her eyes wide with alarm. "You're going to be awake for every second of it." He hissed, pressing his forehead to hers. "Ugh." Her face twisted in disgust.

He massaged her breast as he made hickeys on her neck. "Just hurry up." She choked out. "I want to make it last as long as possible." He growled as he snaked a hand down to her groin, eliciting a gasp. He moaned as he humped her hip. Lilly closed her eyes and thought of one of her favorite porn videos. A soft moan escaped her lips. Bill was pleasantly surprised. He leaned down to kiss her lips. She turned her head when he made contact. With a sigh he settled for her neck.

A little while later she moaned breathlessly as she came. Bill wasted no time in getting inside of her, pleased with how wet she was. She hissed out another stressed moan, buried in her fantasy. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and picked up the pace. Lilly moaned louder, causing him to come faster than he would have liked. He rested on top of her, trying to catch his breath. "It was good once you stopped resisting me." He said breathlessly, kissing her cheek. "Hmm." She panted, trying to push away the vile disgust she felt for herself and him.

"You felt so good, baby. I knew you'd like it once you gave it a try." He said, planting kisses on her lips. "It was okay, for rape." She said, still reeling. That was not how she wanted her first time to go. No, she wasn't going to count this. "You little bitch!" He snapped, forcing her to look at him. "You always have to get a jab in." He said through clenched teeth. She swallowed bile as she stared him down.

She would survive, she wouldn't let this get to her or break her. If she had to fuck her way out of this then she would, not that he was giving her any choice. 'Thank god for porn', she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly shifted, the handcuffs bit into her wrists uncomfortably. She blew a few strands of hair out of her face. Bill was in the living room watching football. She rolled her eyes. It was still a break from the near constant violation. "This is some bullshit." She snarled, tugging at her bonds. Where the hell was her search party? Did her family and friends not notice something was wrong yet? Did anyone even give a damn? She thrashed angrily, desperately trying to free herself. The volume of the game seemed to get louder.

She clenched her jaw and struggled harder. "Fuck all of you!" She growled. Oh, how she wished she remembered to bring her gun, then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Lilly took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself some. She had to keep her wits and beat him at his own game. Bill's shouting startled her. She flipped him off stuck out her tongue.

Maybe her landlord, if no one else, would report her missing in a week or two. She never thought she would live out one of those true crime shows her mother always watched. Lilly snorted as she thought back to how this would never happen to her. A sigh escaped her lips. "This sucks." She sighed. Her head fell back onto the headboard.

Her mind was abuzz with what could have happened with his other victims, if there were any. Could the other women have just been ex-girlfriends? She sighed again. It didn't matter right now. Dread filled her when she heard the bathroom door open. Lilly glared at the doorway when she heard him burp. "Pig." She muttered under her breath.

"How is my little love doll? You look so lonely in here." He said asked as he approached her. "As good as any kidnap victim I guess…Why don't you finish your game, hunny." She said in a sickly-sweet voice. Bill gave her a dark look before doing just that. That look chilled her to the bone. A shaky breath disturbed the still air. She felt like she was suffocating in that stuffy room. It looked like it was still day, judging by the few stray sunbeams streaming through the boards.

Lilly took a few deep breaths, her heart pounding in her throat. There had to be someone around. Her breaths quickened before she let out a long blood curdling scream. "HELP!" She screamed fearfully when a loud crash came from what she assumed to be the living room and Bill's heavy foot falls. He tore his way to her side and backhanded her. She went limp, her world blurry and disoriented

She regained her bearings when she noticed him straddling her waist. He wrapped his hands around her throat, his eyes murderous. Black spots filled her vision as she fought for air, quickly losing strength. Fear clutched her pounding heart, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do. Her world faded to black. Bill removed his hands from her in a panic a few seconds later. Did he just kill her? He checked her pulse and much to his relief she was still alive. The rise and fall to her chest had resumed. He let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead, she didn't just abandon him.

A knock on the door cut his relief short. Why did she have to scream?! Fear cover the flash of rage in his chest. The knocking became insistent. He broke out in a cold sweat as he gathered himself. "Just a minute!" He yelled. Bill looked around, panicked. He needed to gag her before she came to.

He spotted a roll of duct tape on the floor from a few nights ago and snatched it up along with a pair of used boxers. Jamming the underwear in her mouth was easy. Bill considered putting just a piece of tape over her lips but decided to just wrap it around her head, her hair too. Now she couldn't make much noise.

He steeled himself as he made his way to the front door. With a nervous swallow he opened the door to reveal Dale. "Hey Da-"

"What's with all the screaming?" Dale asked in suspicion.

"Uhh, it was nothing." Bill fumbled nervously, his heart pounding.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Dale narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"I was watching some fetish uhh stuff." Bill said as he hung his head.

"Ewww, keep it down you creep." Dale spat as he recoiled from Bill.

"Will do, I accidentally turned my new speakers up when I was uhh..." Bill trailed off. Dale had a visibly disgusted look as he lit another cigarette and left.

Bill shut the door with shaking hands. That was too close. He wasn't certain that Dale had bought his flimsy lie. Though her screams could have been muffled a lot by the boards and rugs he hung up. Maybe he did get away with it, for now. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was going to make her pay for trying to leave him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily cursed under her breath when she saw Bill stomp into view, clenching and unclenching his fists. "You almost got us caught." He snarled. She cried and pressed herself to the bed. "Even now you're trying to get away from me." He punched the bed a few inches from the side of her head. Sobs wracked her body. "Stop squirming away!" He growled, lowering himself mere inches from her face. She couldn't stop crying. She just wanted to go home. "I'll give you something to cry about." He snarled and left the room.

She stared in wide eyes horror when he came back with a lighter and more rope. Lily kicked at him when he reached for one of her legs. He struggled to grab the nearest one. She landed her heel on his nose. He stumbled back, cupping his nose and mouth, blood dripping down his chin, his eyes instantly watering. He left the room.

He shoved some rolled up toilet paper into his nostrils to stem the bleeding. His nose didn't appear to be broken, but it was already turning purple and swelling up. Tears fell freely down his cheeks. It hurt badly. He took some pain killer and washed them down with water from the sink. He gagged when some blood dripped into the back of his throat. He tilted his head forward, nauseated from the blood and splitting headache. He was going to make her really pay now. Part of him wanted to kill her and find a more submissive woman. He didn't like the fight she had in her.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered under his breath as he sat on the toilet. At this point he just wanted to break her. He lost interest in having her as a companion at the moment. Dark thoughts swam in his head. He was going to make her regret lashing out.

After a few minutes he carefully unplugs his nose. Disgusted with the snotty clots that come out with the paper. It seemed done bleeding. He gently wiped the blood off his face.

Bill grabbed a few more tools before returning to the sobbing mess of a woman. Her face was soaked in tears and sweat. She cried harder when she noticed him staring her down, various items in hand. He set them on the floor and pointed at gun at her. "Don't move." He commanded glaring at her. She froze, her heart hammering in her throat. He got to work securing her legs once he was sure she wouldn't fight him anymore.

He ran a warm rough hand up and down her leg. She gagged from the cloth in her mouth. "You just had to fight to leave me. All you've done is throw insults and attack me. All I wanted was to be your boyfriend. To have your company. But no, you're too good like all the other stuck up bitches that left me." He snarled, slapping her thigh. She winced from the sting of it.

"You're awfully quiet now, honey. Make some noise for ol' Bill." He growled, twisting her nipple. She squirmed and screamed. It was very muted. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes Lenore left there years ago and lit one. The smoke burned her nose. He got the cherry nice and hot before pressing it down on her nipple. She screamed and writhed. He held it there a little longer before taking a puff to keep it from going out. He trailed down her belly with the cigarette, writing his name with the burns.

He gave a satisfied nod to his handiwork. He set the cigarette butt on the nightstand and picked up a pair of pliers. He went for her hand, she balled her fists. He struggled but managed to pry one of her fingers straight. He clamped the pliers on her finger nail and slowly peeled it off. She writhed and pulled violently at her bonds. He waved her nail in front of her face. She looked away in terror.

Bill turned and grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol then poured it on her bloodied finger. She sobbed hard and bit down on the cloth in her mouth. "I think I like the sound of your cries more than your moans..." He said with a twisted face. Bill trailed his fingers down her body til he was at the foot of the bed. He picked up a rubber mallet, a sadistic glint in his eye, and brought it down on her knee. This elicited more pained screams.

He grabbed another cigarette and lit it. This time he pressed it to her clit. A strangled scream tore from her throat, it was mostly muffled. She tried to close her legs but they were tied so spread apart. Bill laughed at her.

"This is all your fault!" He said once he calmed down some. Her screams died down to just violent sobbing. He hesitated unsure if he wanted to take things further. A small amount of guilt tugged at his heart. She was too much trouble to keep here, but he couldn't let her go now. He decided to take a break and sleep off his headache.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily wasn't sure how much time had passed. It seemed like an ongoing eternity. Everywhere that cigarette touched still felt ablaze. Sometime earlier he can come in and put rubbing alcohol on them. She wasn't sure if the alcohol or the initial burns were worse. She was so thirsty. Her head pounded and she felt nauseous. He kept her laying in her own piss instead of cleaning her up. Her genitals ached from his torture. Urinating reignited the burn everytime.

Silent tears leaked down the sides of her face. She wondered how far he was going to go. If she would ever go home. Lily wondered if he would have been nicer if she played house with him for a little bit. She glared at the ceiling.

Bill slammed his beer can down and stomped into the bedroom where he kept Lily. She lifted her head to try to get a better look but couldn't see past the pile of blankets. "They're trying to take you from me!" He snarled, clenching his fists in front of his bare chest. Lily wondered what he meant but couldn't ask. She watched him pace back and forth by her side. "You're not missing! You're right here with me!" He said after a few moments. Lily's eyes widened. They were looking for her!

Rage coursed through Bill's veins. How dare they! How dare they try to take his woman! They will not have her. She was his and his alone. He was all she needed. He fixed his blazing eyes on her crying miserable face. "Why the hell are you crying?" He snapped and slapped her. She sobbed and tried to move away from him. "Still trying to run away from me?" He snarled and yanked her towards him by her hair, ripping some out. Lily shook her head, too afraid to defy him. He narrowed his eyes. "You thirsty?" He asked. She nodded her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything to drink or eat.

He stomped out of the room and returned with an empty glass and a knife. She eyed the knife. He pulled his penis out from the hole in his boxers and pissed into the glass. Lily watched in silent horror. He approached her with the knife and wedged the tip between her cheek and the tape. "You better keep it down this time. No more second chances." He warned darkly before ripping the knife through the tape. He ripped the tape off her face, pulling skin with it. He lifted her head and yanked the rest if it off, ripping chunks of hair out. She cried out, her lips cracked and bleeding. He pulled out the cloth that was wedged in her mouth. She opened and closed her jaw slowly as it was very stiff and painful.

Bill brought the glass to her lips. She gagged when she caught a whiff. "No." She pleaded, her voice cracking. She shook her head. Bill forced her mouth open and poured the contents of the glass in, splashing all over the both of them. Lily spluttered and coughed, squirming in his grasp. She dry heaved when he released her and pulled away. She sobbed violently.

Bill watched her silently for a few minutes before leaving the room again. He hated to admit he was having a little fun with it. He brought her a glass of water and offered it to her. She stared up at him with wet skeptical eyes. He put it to her lips. She gulped it down greedily when she realized it was just water. She continued to sob bitterly.

He wanted to give her a bath she reeked of urine and sex. Bill struggled with the idea of letting her up. She was feisty and he didn't have the energy to deal with it. He did however have the energy to pop an erection.

He approached her, already stroking himself. "Open up, baby girl." He growled huskily, poking her cheek with it. She grimaced and steeled herself. With quivering lips she took him in her mouth. A neverending stream of tears stained her cheeks. "Move!" He ordered. "I can't!" She cried pulling away from him.

Bill grabbed the back of her head and forced himself into her mouth again. This time he did all the moving, he thrust deep into her throat, choking her everytime he bucked his hips. She struggled to breathe with him ramming in and out of her throat. She managed to get a breath here and there, tempted to bite it off. She refrained, so he didn't outright kill her. "Don't even think about it." He panted a warning. Saliva dribbled down her chin. Her cries severely muffled. Bill moaned and panted raggedly. He pulled out suddenly and ejaculated on her nose and mouth. Lily was shocked from the thick warm wetness that was suddenly on her face. She gasped for breath her jaws sore.

Bill climbed into bed and laid his head on her stomach. "Please wipe my face off" She asked, her voice barely above a voice. He ignored her. "Please!" She sobbed. "Shut up!" He snapped.

The phone rang. Bill got up with a huff to go answer it. "Hello?" He said. "Hey Bill, you're on the news. The police want to question you. They said you were the last person to see the missing woman " Hank said on the other end. Bill's breath hitched in his throat. "We had a drink and then I offered her a ride home. She refused and walked. I got in my car and went home." He said. "Well you still need to go down there and talk to them. I hope they find her." Hank said. "...Me too, Hank. I'll go tomorrow and talk to them. See ya, Hank." Bill said and hung up on him. He hoped they didn't find her. He paced back and forth wondering what to do with her when he went tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill rolled out of bed with a loud drawn out groan. Lily stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. He stared at her tiredly and rubbed his face. Could he leave her here? He worried about Dale snooping and discovering his little prisoner. He scoffed, they won't find Lily when he's finished with her. He ambled into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. He ignored the grime and mildew. Bill missed having a wife to clean up for him. He made sure to wash really well, as well as watered down moldy body wash can get you. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He was concerned about his new sadistic ways. It scared him almost. It scared him that he didn't want to stop. He finished up in the shower and got out.

Bill stared at himself in the mirror, looking over the scars Lily had given him. He frowned. Thankfully his shirt would cover most of it. Was it really that hard for a woman to love him? To take care of him? He snorted and shook his head. There weren't any good women anymore. His expression hardened.

He quietly got dressed into a pair of jeans, grey wifebeater, and red flannel shirt. Bill wasn't sure what to do with Lily. She was certainly secure where she was but he couldn't help the paranoia. He did change the locks and locked the windows, it was probably fine. He took a good look at her filthy crusty face. It certainly wasn't as appealing at the moment. He would wipe it off when he got back. Bill picked up one of his used cum socks out of the corner and forced her mouth open. Lily screamed, startled from the rude awakening. Bills face harden as he clamped her jaw shut and struggled to apply the tape to her face from her thrashing and the dried semen. He ended up wrapping it very tightly all around her head again. She gagged from the disgusting crusty sock she could spit out. He slapped her.

"Just go back to sleep and don't bother me." He growled before turning on some ear bleeding country music station. Lily pleaded with her eyes, anything but country. He turned his back and left the room. He turned on the tv and turned up the volume. Bill made sure everything was secure before leaving the house.

He swallowed nervously as he got into his car. Bill rehearsed his story over and over in his head until he was starting to believe it too. The last thing he wanted to deal with was military court if this escalated any further or he couldn't turn their eyes away from him. He let out a heavy sigh. What a mess she had gotten him into. Why couldn't women just be good to him? Why did they always have to fight him, cheat on him, or ultimately leave him? Where did all the good women go to? His knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel. He saw the news segment that a very pixelated shot of him from one of the security cameras outside the bar. It pissed him off.

Bill hoped that if he acted like a concerned citizen and even helped in possible future searches then maybe they'll let him off the hook. Thankfully Hank didn't seem suspicious of him. Though Hank always defended him. Bill hoped he could still count on that.

He parked and sat there for a few minutes. His resolve he worked so hard to build up on the drive over was beginning to dissolve already. This was going to be a long afternoon… He found the strength to get out, his legs moving on their own took him through the doors. He thought he was in the right place. Bill approached the desk there where a woman was standing behind. He cleared his throat, he had to make a good impression the whole time. "Hi, I was asked to come in for questioning in regards to the missing girl?" He said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Have a seat over there and someone will come get you." Was all she said before getting back to her computer. Bill nodded and did just that. A few minutes passed before two officers came out to fetch him. "Bill Dauterive? I haven't seen you in a coon's age!" One of them said. Bill chuckled nervously. They chatted and caught up on each other as they searched him and made him dump out his pockets and take off his shoes. He walked through a metal detector and it was all fine. He put his shoes back on and retrieved his belongings. They led him to an interrogation room and left him there.

Bill waited and waited. He had a feeling that they were just observing him at the moment. The color from his face drained. He should have brought a lawyer with him. Don't guilty people get lawyers right away? He tried to reassure himself.

After what felt like an eternity, an officer came in and introduced himself before sitting down. He cracked a joke making Bill laugh. They cut up for a few minutes, causing Bill to relax some. "Can you tell me where you were on the seventh of June?" He asked, scrutinizing Bill's face.

"I was uhh, that was awhile back." Bill said with a nervous laugh. "We have footage and witnesses that place you at The Sports Bar that evening." He said, watching Bill. "Oh yeah! I went there to have a drink and watch the game." He answered, trying not to crack under the officer's intense gaze.

"Did you maybe have a drink with anyone?" He asked.

"I did, I bought a woman a drink at last call." Bill said, lacing his fingers together.

"Do you know her name, tell me a little about her." The officer asked.

"I think it was Lily, we didn't talk about much, just small talk." Bill said, forcing himself to remain neutral.

"What kind of small talk?" He pressed

"The weather, events in Arlen, things like that." Bill said.

"What happened when she left? You followed after her right?" The officer asked while writing some notes.

"I offered her a ride home but she said no, so I went home and watched some tv. That's it." Bill said, beginning to sweat.

"Are you sure you didn't after her?" He asked, noting Bill's demeanor.

"No, I just went home like I said." Bill said, hoping there weren't any other witnesses.

"Can anyone verify that?" The officer asked.

Bill sighed. "My neighbors were already in for the night and it was just me and my tv." He said

"You were the last person to see this woman." The officer said, looking up from his notes.

"I told you everything that happened!" Bill said trying to hide his exacerbation.

"What if I told you that someone saw you stuff her in your trunk?" The officer pressed, watching Bill intently.

Bill stared at him in shock and disbelief for a moment. "That wasn't me! I just went straight home. I don't know what you're talking about." Bill defended himself.

"Well you match their description. What kind of car you drive?" The officer asked. Bill told him with a huff. "You're getting a little defensive there, son." The officer said, giving him a look. They went around and round for what seemed like an hour.

"Look, I told you everything. I hope y'all find her, she seems like a nice young woman." Bill said, over the whole thing. "You think she's alive?" The officer asked, sitting back in his seat. "I hope she is." Bill said, averting his eyes. "We'll be in touch, Mr. Dauterive." The officer said before leaving the room.

Bill let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his seat. The tension was almost as thick as his waistline. He thought he did a good enough job with his story. He waited and waited to be let out. He was growing nervous and had to pee. Bill rubbed his tired face. He was beginning to doubt they believed him. He wondered who these witnesses were.

A while later they finally allowed him to leave. He had to keep himself from dashing to his car. Bill got in and sighed. Uncertainty filled his anxious mind. He started the car and drove straight home. He hoped that would be the end of it.

Once home he raced into the house, he went to the bathroom and took a long pee. Lily stared out the bedroom door. She could hear him using the bathroom since he hadn't bothered closing the door. What kind of shit was he going to inflict on her now? He came in the room, ripping a loud fart as he did so. Lily's eyes watered as her face twisted in disgust. "How's Daddy's little fuck kitten?" He purred as he stomped closer. She stared at him. "You almost got me in a lot of trouble today, you stupid bitch." He snapped. Bill paused when he noticed the radio was off. He whipped around and glared at her. "What the hell is this?" He demanded. She shrugged. Bill inspected the radio, it was still on, just not playing music. He switched it off and on again. It started playing. "Piece of shit." He muttered before yanking it unplugged. Lily watched him fearfully.

"I'm going to have a beer with my friends. Don't try anything." He snapped. She just stared at him. "Good." He said before leaving.


End file.
